Incorrecto
by KathMinamino
Summary: De entre todas las cosas que, alguna vez, Kakashi Hatake consideró perturbadoras esta era una de las que ni siquiera pensó. Y, de entre todas las perturbadoras, ésta era la peor. ¿En qué clase de problema se había metido? Con su alumna entre sus sabanas, Kakashi conoce el verdadero significado de lo inmoral. -Repetiría esa noche, Sakura.


_**~ Incorrecto ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De entre todas las cosas que, alguna vez, Kakashi Hatake consideró perturbadoras **esta** era una de las que ni siquiera pensó. Y es que, ni en sus más extrañas pesadillas, creyó ir a encontrarse en esta situación. La sola idea jamás había atravesado su mente, y no porque fuese una persona principalmente realista, sino porque aquello era simplemente imposible a sus ojos. O lo era hasta ese mismo día, cuando la vio.

¿En qué clase de desastre se había metido?

De entre todas las cosas incorrectas, **esta** era la peor de todas. Y no lo decía porque las frases dramáticas y exageradas del Icha-Icha se le hubieran pegado, sino porque lo era. Esta era una de las cosas que hombres como él no debían hacer, cosas a las que una persona con su moral vigente debe negarse. Era una lástima que él fuera un jounin con un moral ya tan herido y confuso.

-Kakashi…

Su nombre, pronunciado por los delicados labios, llegó a sus oídos de forma suave. La mujer entre sus brazos estaba excitada, se hacía evidente por la manera en la que jadeaba; y era penoso pensar que él _también_ lo estaba. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto de su erección y el delicioso trasero de la misma; intentando olvidar, sin demasiado éxito, su _nombre_…

Habiendo llegado ya a ese punto, no había manera de retroceder. Y por más que intentaba convencerse de que aquello era **incorrecto**, no era capaz de detenerse. Ya no.

Con las manos tomando firmemente las caderas de ella, la acercó a su pelvis. Se restregó, con dureza, profundamente extasiado con los gemidos que en la garganta de ella se ahogaban. Observó las manos pálidas y níveas, buscando aferrarse sin éxito a la pared de la habitación, y tuvo que mordisquearse el labio inferior para no jadear.

Su mano izquierda se movió por el plano vientre de ella, colándose por debajo de la ajustada sudadera; y sus labios se acercaron a la tersa piel de su cuello, donde se afirmaron efusivamente. La mano por debajo de la tela subió lentamente hasta llegar al seno izquierdo, y sus largos dedos se adueñaron del mismo de forma autoritaria. El pezón rosado se erectó lentamente entre sus dedos, y tan pronto como se atrevió a jalarlo ella gimió. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sus labios buscaron, audaces, el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Mordisqueó y lamió seductor mientras sus manos se afirmaban una vez más sobre las caderas, y la desprendían con fiereza de la corta falda.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, restregándose con su cuerpo adrede, y él quiso tomar el gesto como una petición muda. Se bajó, sin siquiera titubear, los pantalones, terminando de quitárselos con los pies. Sus dedos jugaron, morbosos, con la fina ropa interior de seda negra que cubría lo que le restaba ver del cuerpo de su compañera mientras la aprisionaba a conciencia contra la pared. Un sonido gutural abandonó los labios de ella, solo provocando que su cuerpo deseara con más intensidad poder encontrarse dentro de ella.

Se quitó la última prenda, y luego rozó intencionalmente el trasero de ella, intentando mantenerse bajo control, suprimiendo con gran voluntad el arrebatador deseo de tomarla y poseerla en su totalidad en ese preciso instante. Ella gimió.

-Por favor…-la escuchó mascullar, profundamente perdida en la lujuria del momento.

No fue capaz de hacerse desear, y es que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, definitivamente no era un hombre demasiado complejo y, en ese instante, la necesidad de satisfacer ciertas necesidades era una que no planeaba dejar para después. La penetró, bruscamente, cerrando sus ojos con el gemido ronco de ella.

La fricción entre ambos cuerpos, el sonido suave y hueco que los movimientos bruscos provocaban, la manera en la que ella jadeaba… Todo parecía estar destinado a enloquecerle.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, estiró las manos a lo largo de los pálidos muslos, acarició con el reverso de los dedos la cara interna de los mismos, percibiendo, con cierto interés, un líquido pegajoso que corría por las piernas níveas. Sakura estaba incluso más caliente que él. Su mano derecha trepó lentamente, humedeciéndose un poco más a medida que se acercaba al objetivo; dos de los dedos mojados se enterraron en la humedad de ella, robándole un gemido incluso más audible.

Algo le indicó a Kakashi que, aquella noche, un orgasmo no sería suficiente para terminar de saciarse. No con aquellos gritos desorbitantes y aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

[…]

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, la Haruno comenzó a cobrar consciencia. Respiró, tranquila y pausadamente durante unos segundos, ignorando el sol que llegaba a su mejilla derecha. Sentía un detestable _dolor_ de cabeza, y esa fue la razón principal por la que no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Se giró, con suavidad, dando la espalda a la ventana por la que la luz se proyectaba. Le era bastante molesto intentar dormir con luz, pero no tenía intenciones de acercarse para correr las cortinas.

Movió su mano, por simple inercia, hacia la almohada bajo su cabeza. Creyó rozar algo en el pequeño tramo. Las puntas de sus finos dedos habían hecho contacto con algo que, en un principio, no supo cómo llamar. Curiosa, estiró la mano, y sus pulmones se vaciaron repentinamente en cuánto su palma chocó con la anatomía firme de -supuso a causa de la textura- un _hombre_.

Su muñeca fue rodeada, delicadamente, por un par de dedos firmes, y luego fue alejada de forma impersonal. Tragó saliva.

Fuera quien fuera su acompañante, estaba _despierto_. Y estaba en _su_ cama. Y no tenía puesta ninguna sudadera. Y ella… **no tenía ropa**.

En un principio, titubeó. No quería abrir sus ojos. Estaba, ya de por sí, metida en un lío. Un hombre se encontraba en su cama, y lo cierto es que no había mucho que su mente tuviera que deducir. Eran pruebas demasiado claras. Conocer el nombre del mismo era algo que, posiblemente, solo empeorara las cosas.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Temerosa, se atrevió a entreabrir su ojo izquierdo -el mismo que daba con la almohada- para así posiblemente camuflar su intento por descubrir a su acompañante. Lo poco que pudo divisar no fue de demasiada ayuda. La piel del muchacho era pálida, pero no tan nívea como la suya. Tenía un abdomen bien trabajado, como la mayoría de los hombres en Konoha. Se sintió **frustrada**. Ninguno de los dos datos era demasiado relevante. Para su desgracia, el rostro de su acompañante estaba _fuera_ de su campo visual.

Cerró sus ojos fervientemente, intentando darse valor. Tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de con quién había dormido la noche anterior a causa de la ebriedad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente…

En un principio vio todo borroso, pero tan pronto como pestañeó, la imagen se volvió más clara.

_El aire pareció faltarle_.

Aquel perfecto físico no podía pertenecer a ninguno de sus inmaduros compañeros.

Observó como el hombre a su lado se removía, llevándose ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Solo entonces se percató del _tatuaje _en el brazo derecho. Dios Santo. Tragó saliva mientras inspeccionaba el brazo, y reconocía una mano entre los cabellos… _plateados_. Era imperdonable que no hubiera reconocido la _textura_ de la mano de ese hombre cuando la tocó.

Notó que su acompañante cerraba los ojos, suspirando con cierta frustración; pudo deducirlo a causa de la **tensión** en su cuerpo.

Le tomó tiempo reaccionar, pero pestañeó incrédula al reparar en que estaba observando su rostro. ¡El rostro de Kakashi-sensei! Se sonrojó perceptiblemente en cuánto fijó sus orbes en los delgados pómulos, y la bien marcada mandíbula, los carnosos y pálidos labios… Kakashi tenía una nariz recta, un rostro pálido y de suave piel. La imagen no difería mucho de lo que ella misma había imaginado, pero verlo ahora finalmente hacía que la idea de que su sensei lucía devastadoramente atractivo y joven se reafirmara en su mente.

Solo cuando desvió la mirada de la perfecta expresión, y la seductora anatomía de su **sensei**, se percató de que aquella… _no era su habitación_.

-B-buenos días…

-Buenos días, Sakura.-replicó él, rápidamente, evidentemente tajante.

Sakura tragó saliva.

Tuvo la intención de tomar la iniciativa, sentarse y hablarle, pero recordó rápidamente que estaba desnuda. Se cubrió con las sábanas de lo que, supuso, era la cama de su profesor, e intentó sentarse con lentitud.

-Y-yo…

-Deberías vestirte.-masculló él.

-Lo sé. Pero… me gustaría que hablemos, _sensei_.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-inquirió con irritante ironía, sin siquiera atreverse a girar para observarla.

Ante el tono, frío y distante que empleó, Sakura mordisqueó su labio inferior.

-Y-yo… Kakashi-sensei, yo…

-Estabas ebria.-masculló, con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos- Parece que Tsunade no solo te ha dejado su fuerza en herencia, sino que también te ha regalado su gusto por el alcohol.-soltó una risa seca.

-Es-espere, yo…

-Intenté alejarte de Genma; a decir verdad, el muy desgraciado es un oportunista. Cuando te vio en aquel deplorable estado, que a decir verdad era muy tentador, supo automáticamente que pasaría la noche contigo. Intenté ser el defensor de una mujer que, en aquel momento, carecía de sentido común. Es una pena que se me haya dado tan mal.

-¿Por qué…?

-El estado de ebriedad es, lamentablemente, uno en el que la persona no tiene control de sí. O no es consciente de lo que hace. Fuiste bastante dócil durante los primeros minutos de conversación, más que de costumbre, pero…

-¿más que de costumbre?

-Cuando me dijiste que no querías ir a casa aún, a pesar de que creí haberte convencido, terminé por acceder a acompañarte. Dijiste que tus padres te asesinarían, así que me comporté como un buen crédulo. Te ofrecí una habitación en mi casa.-se rió, casi avergonzado de sus propios actos- Lo supe desde el principio. Es decir, no es complicado analizar las tácticas de una mujer ebria. Pero aún así, quise fingir que no lo notaba. Te invité a mi casa, sabiendo que estabas intentando seducirme desde el principio.

-P-pero…

-Pareciste entrar con buenas intenciones, pero ya ves que a veces soy demasiado generoso en mi juicio a las personas.-hizo una pausa, y luego agregó con burla- Tuvimos sexo, espero que aún recuerdes algo de las horas que te dediqué.

Ella lo observó, arrugando la nariz ligeramente ante el tono resignado.

-Espero que tu parte embriagada esté feliz de haber logrado su cometido.-indicó con parsimonia- Tengo que admitirte que jamás me habría imaginado follando con mi alumna. Es algo moralmente incorrecto,-le lanzó una corta mirada por debajo del antebrazo- así que espero nadie vaya a enterarse.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Deberías prepararte para salir.-le interrumpió- Te recomiendo mi imagen para una salida segura; después de todo, no se me haría divertido que vieran a mi alumna salir de mi hogar.

-Yo…

-En unas horas te veré en el lago. Diles a Sasuke y Naruto que se presenten, quiero practicar una formación con ustedes.

-H-hai. Pero…

-Hasta más tarde, Sakura.

Con las últimas palabras, Sakura inspiró profundamente. No quería marcharse, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción. _Kakashi la estaba echando_.

Buscó con la mirada su ropa, desparramada por la habitación del Hatake, y envuelta en la sabana la recogió. Kakashi seguía recostado bajo el acolchado. Salió de la habitación, arrastrando la sabana blanca, y en el pasillo se vistió con cierta incomodidad. No habría soportado tener que vestirse en la habitación, bajo los ojos de su profesor. Lo más probable era, aún así, que él… ni siquiera la observara. Después de todo, por la mirada despectiva que en un principio le lanzó, no es como si estuviera demasiado extasiado con la noche que pasaron. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

En el piso de abajo, cerró los ojos fervientemente, recordando a su sensei. Imágenes de su cuerpo, minutos atrás, la atormentaron. A duras penas, se enfocó en la vestimenta del Hatake común, y haciendo una posición de manos adquirió su apariencia.

_Estúpido_.

Salió de la casa, con la ira contenida, intentando olvidar el tono lastimoso en el que _él_ se había dirigido a ella. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en su nombre. Quería volver, entrar en la habitación, y patearlo. Es verdad que habían tenido relaciones sin sentimientos de por medio y que, sin memoria, así como se encontraba, ella no podía reclamarle nada; pero, mínimamente, él podría haberla dejado hablar. ¡Podría haberla dejado disculparse siquiera! Se había comportado como _un imbécil_.

En el momento, con la garganta cerrada a causa del rechazo, no había sido capaz de decirle nada pero… ahora, tenía mucho que decirle. Ningún hombre, por muy ebrio que pudiera estar a la hora de tener sexo con una mujer, tenía el derecho de comportarse así a la mañana siguiente. Además, si dejó que lo sedujera, como él alegó, debió haberla deseado en algún momento, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué ahora la observaba como si fuera la única mujer con la que no le habría gustado encontrarse por la mañana? _Jodido Kakashi_.

-¡Oi, Kakashi!

Tragó saliva_. Oh, por dios_.

-¡Espérame, anciano pervertido!

Intentó no reír ante el insulto, y se giró con lentitud al reconocer la voz. Intentó actuar como sabía que Kakashi solía hacerlo, pero temía mucho no tener dotes de actriz. Intentó guardar con parsimonia sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal, Genma?

De todos los hombres de Konoha, y de todas las personas ignorantes con las que podría haberse encontrado, el destino quiso que se topara con uno de los más suspicaces. No es que Genma tuviera un IQ como el de Shikamaru –gracias a Dios- pero… Genma era, lamentablemente, una persona muy _observadora_. Cualquier gesto que no perteneciera a su sensei lo haría dudar. La sola idea hizo que se tensara incluso más.

-Muy bien, te lo agradezco.-replicó en tono socarrón- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Una pregunta. Una pregunta que debería responder. Una pregunta que podría estar relacionada con ella. Una pregunta que… de responder mal, la dejaría en evidencia. _Estaba jodida_.

Intentó mantener la calma.

-Adelante.

-¿Entregaste ya el informe a la Hokage?

_¿Informe? ¿Qué informe? Joder_. Desvió la mirada con suavidad, esperando que la respuesta le cayera desde el cielo. ¿De qué informe hablaba Genma? Informes. Informes de Kakashi…

_-¿Llegó ya el informe de Hatake y Shiranui?_

_-De hecho, sí. Lo dejé sobre su escritorio, Tsunade-sama._

_-Gracias, Shizune._

Las palabras de la rubia chocaron con su mente bruscamente. Estar en la oficina de su profesora era, en ocasiones, una salvación. El informe había llegado dos días atrás, la tarde previa a su último entrenamiento con Tsunade. Soltó un suspiro interno, llena de alivio.

-Hace un par de días.

-De acuerdo.-el castaño se cruzó de brazos- Había olvidado por completo que teníamos que entregarlo y… temía que no lo hubieras hecho ya.

-Entiendo.

-En fin,-el Shiranui suspiró- ¿cómo la pasaste ayer?

_Preguntas que no quería responder_. Después de todo, no sabía si su sensei se la había pasado bien con… ella.

-Bien.

-Te fuiste unos minutos antes, ¿no es así?

-Eso creo.

-Fue algo desconsiderado de tu parte que no me dejaras jugar con tu alumna.-bufó, soltando luego una risa- Apuesto a que te entrometiste porque querías que compartiera la cama _contigo_.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Vi tus intenciones,-se burló socarrón- pervertido.

-Yo vi las tuyas.-masculló, desviando la mirada.

-Por supuesto. Pero creo que no está del todo mal mi acción.-hizo una pausa- No soy su profesor.

-Yo tampoco.

-El lazo que te une a esa niña es diferente al mío. Ella no fue mi _alumna_.

- Aún así, no es como si quisiera…-hizo una pausa, al sentir el calor concentrarse en sus mejillas.

_Joder, no_. Kakashi no se sonrojaba, y no buscaba palabras complejas para referirse a esas cosas. Concéntrate, Sakura.

-llevármela a la cama, Shiranui.-concluyó, agradeciendo que la máscara cubriera las tonalidades rojizas que debían asomarse por sus mejillas.

-Supongamos que te creo.-Genma rió.

No pudo evitar pensarlo, ese hombre era perfecto. Tan solo recordar que podría haber despertado a su lado hizo que algo dentro de ella se removiera. Tal vez, él no se habría comportado tan hosco y rudo…

_Estúpido Kakashi_.

Tan pronto como pudo escapar de Genma, y sus inocentes comentarios, se perdió en el bosque, y es que no había otro lugar que se le hiciera conveniente para volver a su forma.

Al volver a Konoha, saludó alegremente a Izumo en la entrada de la aldea, y fingió que nada había sucedido. Esperó que él jamás se preguntara cómo es que había hecho Kakashi para volver a la aldea sin pasar por la puerta una segunda vez.

Tenía las intenciones de caminar a casa, darse una ducha, y luego ir donde Kakashi había indicado. Aún así, sus planes siempre se veían frustrados…

-¡Sakura-chan!

Se volteó intentando sonreír a pesar de lo muy _frustrante_ que se le hacía encontrarse con alguien como Naruto en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto?

-etto, ya sabes, estaba entrenando.-indicó, sobándose la nuca cómicamente- ¿Y tú?

-T-también.

-Eso es muy triste, ¡podríamos haber entrenado juntos!

-Lo siento, no lo había pensado.

El rubio suspiró, negando con la cabeza resignado.

-Tú no piensas en nada.

-Lo sé,-rió ella- etto, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei me pidió que les dijera a Sasuke y a ti que se presentaran hoy en el lago. Quiere que practiquemos una especie de formación, así que…

-¡Entrenaremos juntos, Sakura-chan!-exclamó, entonces, con renovada emoción. Ella rió.

-Sí.

Adoraba a Naruto por eso. Porque era un muchacho hiperactivo y alegre, capaz de contagiar sus emociones a través de una simple sonrisa. Le encantaba la manera en la que sus labios se curvaban dejando entrever su perfecta dentadura mientras el sol le iluminaba; le encantaba su risa y su actitud en sí. Aquel rubio era como su mejor amigo y hermano. Porque, a pesar de que a veces no fuera notorio, él era la única persona que siempre estaba para ella a pesar de las circunstancias. Era comprensivo, y atento en todas las ocasiones. Sus consejos tenían la seriedad necesaria siempre y… Era Naruto.

[…]

-Y bien, de estar enfrentándote a un asesino de un IQ colosal, ¿usarías Genjutsu?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-masculló.

-Una pregunta. Respóndeme.

-Claro que no, Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no, eh Teme?-Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Te enfrentarías a mi con Genjutsu si fuera un enemigo?-el Hatake observó a Naruto con curiosidad.

-¿A usted? ¡No, Kakashi-sensei! No me atrevería, 'ttebayo…-indicó en tono lastimoso.

-Dije que si fuera un enemigo.

-Ah, entonces sí.

Naruto empezó a reír, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues la respuesta es no, Naruto.-el de cabello plateado suspiró.

-¿No va a preguntarme a mi, Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Utilizar genjutsu, es bastante absurdo. A veces la inteligencia puede con el genjutsu. Shikamaru Nara nos lo ha demostrado.

El comportamiento de su sensei, esa misma tarde, no hizo más que irritarla. Hizo unas cuántas preguntas, de aquellas que un ninja que estuvo en la academia es capaz de responder. Con los estudios hechos, Sakura supo las respuestas de todas al instante. Aún así, cada vez que respondía segura, él se atrevía a decir que había excepciones, y que entonces su respuesta no era del todo correcta. Repitió la acción unas cuántas veces y… eso solo la _frustró más_.

Cuando terminó por darles instrucciones para una formación de pelea, en la que atacaban uno a la vez para derribar al enemigo –que actuaba él en ese momento-, siempre que ésta fallaba la culpa era suya. Y lamentaba mucho tener que ir en contra de la palabra de su sensei, ¡pero ella no era la única capaz de equivocarse! Dejaron la formación, luego de unas horas, ya que Kakashi alegó que con el mal estado en el que estaba Sakura no era demasiado útil trabajar esas cosas. La Haruno pudo encontrar el mensaje escondido en la frase, y lo _odió_. Porque el que la noche anterior hubiera bebido, no significaba que siguiera _ebria_.

-En todo caso, hace mucho que no peleamos juntos, Sakura.

De todas las cosas que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacer en un entrenamiento, la que Kakashi propuso la hizo querer golpearlo. Porque sabía que terminarían peleando juntos. Sasuke y Naruto siempre querían probarse, una vez más, quién de los dos era el mejor. _Peleas uno contra uno_. Cuando Sasuke la retó, con esa sonrisa soberbia y la voz jodidamente sexy que solo utilizaba cuando quería algo, se sintió extasiada. _¡Ja!_

-Apuesto a que no lo hacemos porque comenzaste a temerme.

Sakura sonrió con sorna, y rápidamente esquivó el primer kunai que el Uchiha le lanzó. Jugar con Sasuke no era algo a lo que le temiera; después de todo, había superado años atrás el complejo de inferioridad. Sasuke era tan buen shinobi como ella lo era.

Durante la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke, sintió los ojos de Kakashi fijos en ella todo el tiempo. No es que estuviera paranoica, pero podía sentirlo. Sentía que la seguía, disimulado y frío, pero lo hacía. Naruto estaba peleando con sus propios clones a unos metros, pero Kakashi lo ignoraba completamente. Sin embargo, cada vez que Sakura tenía la oportunidad de voltearse para fijarse en él, el ninja copia parecía estar distraído con su libro. Fingía que no la observaba, pero ella sabía que era así. Lo peor de todo es que no es como si la observara con profundo amor, sentía que…lo hacía de forma _despectiva_.

¿Qué tanto rencor puede guardar un hombre como Kakashi a su alumna?

Sintió la necesidad de voltearse hacia él unas siete veces, y gritarle de manera hosca y ruda algo como: "Madura, tuvimos sexo. ¡No me propusiste matrimonio ebrio, y no estamos destinados a compartir nada! Recuerda con amor todo lo que hicimos, y sigue adelante, imbécil." Pero claramente no lo hizo. Probablemente Naruto y Sasuke no comprenderían la mitad de las cosas, y luego se retirarían profundamente perturbados. Kakashi la asesinaría si se atrevía a gritarlo… Además, sospechaba que ella misma no se atrevería a mirarle a los ojos nunca más.

El plan _grítale lo que piensas y huye_, quedó claramente descartado.

De una u otra forma, no es como si existieran más cosas que pudiera hacer. De hecho, no había **nada** que pudiera hacer. Tal vez, de entre todas las cosas, eso era lo más frustrante. Las maneras de solucionar el conflicto parecían ser inexistentes. Los días pasaron, y Sakura sentía que ella y su sensei se encontraban en la misma situación. Le molestaba pensar que su trato había cambiado tanto a partir de un… **error**.

_Esa estúpida noche no había cambiado solo su relación con Kakashi, sino que su vida ya de por sí se había visto afectada_.

La actitud de Kakashi le parecía absurda e inmadura, pero no es como si hubiera tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de dejárselo saber. Él la ignoraba todo el tiempo. Sus intentos por conversar con él eran todos evadidos y… ya no sabía que debía hacer.

Antes de lo sucedido, ella y Kakashi mantenían una adorable relación. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban de misión, era muy común que la Hokage los enviara solos. Hacía ya rato que los alumnos del Hatake eran jounin; estaba mal que siguiesen considerándose sus alumnos pero… era inevitable. Kakashi sería siempre su profesor. Debían considerarse colegas, y por esa misma razón la Hokage se atrevía a enviarlos como un grupo de dos, alegando que la inteligencia de su pupila Sakura y la fuerza del Hatake eran una combinación perfecta. Era una pena que la dupla perfecta tuviera ahora una ruptura tan notoria.

Recordaba volver de distintas misiones entre bromas y absurdos reproches, tenía en mente los labios del Hatake curvados debajo de la mascara, y su masculina y atractiva risa. Tener que mantenerse molesta con alguien como Kakashi era… _una misión imposible_.

El último tiempo, se había atrevido a considerarlo un _amigo_. Era una pena que por un **error** su amistad hubiera acabado.

_-¡Juguemos un juego!-había exclamado, colgándose del brazo del de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa. Él rió, observándola de reojo._

_-¿Un juego?_

_-¡Así es! ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar nuestros últimos… 30 kilómetros?_

_-El silencio es algo de lo que la mayoría de los shinobi disfruta._

_-Juguemos.-había insistido, casi ignorando sus palabras._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Estoy pensando en una persona.-había indicado, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro del Hatake._

_-¿Hombre o mujer?_

_-Hombre._

_-¿Shinobi?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Etto… ¿de cabello claro u oscuro?_

_-Claro._

_-Shinobi de Konoha con cabello claro…_

_-Ajá._

_-¿Es una de las personas más desesperantes sobre la fas de la Tierra?_

_-Algo así._

_-Es mi alumno.-había afirmado._

_-Ajá._

_-Naruto._

_El tono resignado, y extrañamente victorioso, en que pronunció el nombre hizo que Sakura soltara una risa. Por supuesto, ¿qué otro shinobi tan desesperante como el rubio?_

_-Ganaste._

_-Deberías intentar ser más creativa._

_-El primero es de prueba._

_-Por supuesto._

Suspiró, sintiéndose impotente.

No quería que él se comportara así con ella, no quería que su relación fuera reducida de esa manera. No soportaba imaginarse lejana al Hatake por mucho tiempo más, y simplemente detestaba pensar que en un futuro, posiblemente, él sería capaz de declinar a una misión con ella. Sus misiones con otro compañero serían completamente absurdas, y posiblemente fallidas.

Quería que todo volviera a ser como lo fue **antes**.

¿Qué tan complicado era olvidar un hecho absurdo? Fingir que nada había sucedido se le daba bien a Kakashi, ¿por qué no podía intentarlo esta vez? _Ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar_…

Con los días**, imágenes** de lo sucedido habían comenzado a poblar su mente. No recordaba las sensaciones que en ese entonces la habían recorrido, tampoco el sabor que los labios de Kakashi tenían, solo tenía imágenes. _Vagas escenas de una película que protagonizaba_. Recordaba los labios de Kakashi mordisqueando su cuello, su rostro y parte de la perfecta anatomía situándose sobre ella.

Tal vez, habría sido capaz de repetir las cosas a consciencia. En ese entonces, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber qué tan bien se había sentido aquella **noche** cuando Kakashi la tocó, había comenzado a soñar despierta con la fricción entre ambos cuerpos, los jadeos de Kakashi… Quería escucharlo. Aunque fuera por mero deseo, por misma calentura, en ese momento no importaba.

_Quería presenciar nuevamente esa noche_.

Cuando lo vio, una tarde de sábado -dos semanas después de lo sucedido-, caminando por la calle principal de la aldea, todos sus sentidos se vieron nublados. En un principio, sintió que su vista solo enfocaba a cierto jounin, ignorando completamente lo que por detrás de él sucedía. Sintió que el aroma que Kakashi desprendía se impregnaba en su nariz a pesar de la distancia, e incluso sus piernas temblaron. Quería correr, lanzársele encima y abrazarlo. O tal vez, darle un rodillazo y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle el perfecto rostro. Por primera vez, se sintió bipolar. Quería hacerle muchas cosas -le avergonzaba mucho pensar que más de la mitad de las mismas estaban ligadas al morbo-, y no sabía por cual optar.

Caminó, decidida, hacia él. Cuando se le acercó, tan repentinamente, Kakashi retrocedió un paso con aire vago. Sakura le observó de manera persistente, y tomó su muñeca de forma tosca. Kakashi solo la observó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero hablar con usted.-masculló, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más amenazante que, Kakashi afirmaba, jamás había recibido de su alumna.

-Como gustes.

-Sígame.

-¿No podemos hablar aquí?

-No.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, fatigada por su tranquilidad, e irritada por la ligereza con la que fingía tomar el asunto. Luego de llevar semanas ignorándola, ¿se atrevía a fingir que le daba igual? Probablemente se comportaba de esa manera porque se encontraban frente a toda Konoha, de otra forma, se habría retirado. Desgraciado.

Lo arrastró, casi literalmente, y buscó uno de los pequeños pasajes de la aldea escondida. Entre dos edificios, que se erguían de manera imponente, lo soltó bruscamente. Kakashi se había dejado hacer, pero la sorpresa que le causó la actitud de su alumna fue evidente. Esperó expectante a que comenzara a hablar, pero la introducción de ella parecía haberse evaporado en el rencor que sus ojos presumían.

-_¿Y bien?_

Sakura observó con ojos inquisitivos como, lentamente, su sensei cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Parecía retar, inconscientemente, a su lado violento. Sakura apretó ambos puños junto a sus piernas. _Quería golpearlo_.

Hacer como que lo sucedido era historia pasada, y se encontraba completamente superado, era algo que no se le daba bien a Kakashi. De otra forma, ya le habría hablado, y ella no se habría visto en la necesidad de aclarar las cosas de la manera tan burda que había elegido. Que la observara, con ojos socarrones, y arqueara ambas cejas con superioridad, era absurdo. Él era quien no podía quitarse el problema de la mente. _Era un jodido estúpido_.

Siguió observando su postura, e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerle la mirada. El único ojo visible, profundamente negro, era también profundamente intimidante. Repentinamente, la idea de hacerle frente, se volvió aterradora.

Sakura juntó valor de quién sabe donde, y bufando una última vez, observó sus pies, dispuesta a alzar la mirada y comenzar a insultarlo.

-Yo quería hablar con usted porque… yo…

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio.

-Quería aclarar,-soltó, cerrando los ojos fervientemente, con las mejillas encendidas- ciertas cosas con usted, Kakashi-sensei. Yo…

-Sakura…-interrumpió con un suspiro.

El suspiro lo dejó todo en claro. No quería hablar con ella. No quería mencionar lo sucedido ni aclarar nada. Porque era un imbécil, porque seguía creyendo que tener relaciones con una de sus alumnas era degradante. Porque creía que llevarse a una niña como Sakura a la cama era_… ridículo_. Las ideas llegaron atropelladamente a la mente de la Haruno, y ella no se dio la oportunidad de analizarlo. Se sintió molesta nuevamente. Indignada por su actitud. A su vez, profundamente adolorida por todo lo sucedido, afligida por no saber enfrentar la situación.

-¡Escúcheme! Lamento si hice que la noche de su cumpleaños no fuera como esperaba, ¡lo juro! Pero por favor, ya deje de hablarme de esa manera.

El Hatake la observó, escondiendo su confusión en la habitual expresión inescrutable que siempre presumía. Su alumna apenas se atrevía a observarlo fijamente, su mirada era claramente titubeante. Entreabrió los labios para replicar algo, pero negándose a dejarlo pronunciar palabra alguna ella continuó con un tono afligido.

-Desde que abrí mis ojos la otra mañana, me observa como si se avergonzara de mi, ¡como si le diera lástima! Todas las veces que intenté que entabláramos una conversación, y debe saber que fueron muchas, me ignoró. Sus respuestas se redujeron a monosílabos, y expresiones secas similares a las de Sasuke. ¿Por qué lo hace? Lamento mucho haber bebido esa noche, mucho más haber tenido que involucrarme con usted. ¡Pero debe entender que yo no quise!

-Sakura…

_El dolor dio paso a la indignación_.

-En primer lugar, ¡usted no debió entrometerse! No era de su incumbencia si tenía sexo con Genma o si aparecía en la cama de uno de los chicos al día siguiente. ¡Simplemente tenía que ignorarme! Por Dios, ¡no puede culparme!

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, y finalmente replicó con parsimonia…

-No es lo que estoy haciendo. De hecho…

-Deje de comportarse extraño, se lo ruego. No puedo soportar que nuestra relación siga así, sensei. Olvide en primer lugar lo que sucedió, como yo intentaré olvidar su extraño comportamiento estos días.

Sentía la garganta cerrada, y se le dificultaba hablar. Kakashi parecía observarla indiferente, y eso solo aumentó su indignación.

Durante unos segundos, se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Él solo la observaba, con los mismos ojos distraídos de siempre, y ella hacía todo lo posible por mantenerle la mirada.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, e hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo. Sentía que, si esto no solucionaba las cosas, ya nada lo haría. Aún así, pensó que tal vez eso era lo correcto. _¿Qué clase de cobarde era su sensei_? La faceta que acababa de conocer no terminaba de agradarle y, a pesar de que detestaría tener que fingir que no lamentaba su repentino distanciamiento, consideraba que era lo mejor. Porque, de una u otra forma, no estaba convencida de que, luego de esto, quisiera seguir a su lado… El rechazo del Hatake le dolió más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, estaba completamente indignada, y solo por eso tal vez las cosas estaban bien así. Para que la imagen de su propio sensei, observándola indiferente al amanecer en su cama, se borrara de su mente.

-¿Prefieres entonces que lo olvidemos?-su pregunta sonó como una afirmación, Sakura pudo notarlo.

-Si está afectando nuestra relación de esta manera, sí.

-¿crees que nuestro trato se vio afectado?-Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara con sorna; ella quiso golpearlo.

-¡No te rías!

Ante su grito-orden, el arqueó una ceja. Sakura jamás se había dirigido a él de esa forma; jamás había dejado de tratarlo de usted, y mucho menos le había gritado. La única situación en la que se había atrevido, fue la noche esa. Y su juicio estaba completamente nublado. Algo le hizo pensar que tal vez las únicas capaces de enceguecer a Sakura eran las emociones.

-No me importa lo muy mal juzgado que pueda estar lo que sucedió anoche, ¿si? Yo solo sé que no tenías derecho a comportarte de esa forma. Fue un error del que tendrías que haberte hecho cargo, y simplemente no me importa si lo que hicimos fue por mera calentura, ¡pero no puedes simplemente comportarte como un imbécil!

Se sentía molesta por su actitud, irritada por sus miradas. Sentía que jamás había detestado tanto a una persona como casualmente ahora lo detestaba a él. Porque algo más a parte de su orgullo se había visto dañado esa mañana, y aquellas eran sus _emociones_. Porque, cuando despertó a un lado del Hatake, no se había sentido desilusionada; porque a pesar de que no le habría gustado despertar a un lado de cualquier idiota, le agradaba saber que era a su lado. Tal vez, entonces, secretamente, algo así como él deseo de seguir a su lado se había instalado en su corazón meses atrás, cuando comenzaron a trabajar solos. No lo había notado, no hasta entonces, cuando recordó que algo dentro de su corazón se partió cuando él la observó indiferente aquella mañana.

-No me importa demasiado lo que los demás puedan juzgar de los hechos, Sakura.-respondió con parsimonia.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Quién tiene la autoridad de juzgar lo sucedido? ¿Con qué criterio podemos decir que fue realmente **incorrecto**?-inquirió, interrumpiéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-No pensabas eso la otra mañana.

-Estaba perturbado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la clase de locura que esto parece cuando despiertas una mañana junto a una de tus alumnas?-inquirió con naturalidad.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio.

-Lo he estado pensando. Y lamento haberme comportado de esa manera.

-Que se disculpe no significa que yo tenga intenciones de perdonarlo. Yo no quiero. Porque se comportó como un jodido infeliz y…

Sakura hizo una pausa. Kakashi soltó una risa. _Desgraciado_.

-Parece que no estás comprendiendo. Sakura, en este instante, no me molesta volver a romper las reglas contigo.

Bajo su mirada atónita, el Hatake se acercó un poco más. Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, habló al oído derecho de la pelirosa, dejando que sus labios rozaran cuidadosamente la piel. Se había bajado la máscara…

-Repetiría esa noche, Sakura.

Las palabras fueron claras y concisas, Sakura le observó perpleja.

_Estaba hablando en serio_.

Pestañeó unas cuántas veces, aún con su profesor junto a costado derecho. Pensó en una respuesta coherente, una que lo hiciera verse como un estúpido, una que lo hiciera sentirse rechazado… Ésta jamás llegó. _No quería rechazarlo_. No quería decir que **no**. Porque había soñado con la propuesta inconscientemente. Porque quería repetirlo con todos sus sentidos despiertos.

-¿Por qué aceptaría tu propuesta?

-Porque sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Sakura alzó la mirada lentamente, Kakashi retrocedió para encontrarse con sus jades. La máscara estaba en su cuello, y el rostro en perfectas condiciones. Los ojos oscuros del Hatake la observaban fijamente, aún ligeramente socarrones. La nariz, recta y marcada, presumía su relajada respiración. Los labios rectos pero humedecidos…

Con timidez, la Haruno volvió a acercarse. Alzó su mano lentamente, para ubicarla al borde de la máscara en el cuello; jaló un poco de la tela negra para hacerlo inclinarse un poco, y con suavidad rozó sus labios. Atrapó el inferior de él entre los suyos, asegurándose de tomar el control de una manera femenina y claramente seductora. Kakashi acomodó ambos brazos sobre la cadera, afirmándolos más a medida que el beso se volvía más demandante.

Relajándose un poco, Sakura alzó la máscara lentamente, terminando por acomodarlo entre ambas bocas. Kakashi abrió los ojos al instante.

-Sakura…

-Aún debes disculparte.-indicó con tono divertido.

-Tengo muchas ideas para redimirme…

-¿Si?

Sakura comenzó caminar, jalándolo del brazo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me darás una pista?

-Tendrás que haber descansado bien para que pueda hacerlo correctamente…-le lanzó una mirada sugerente- ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Hai.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente, y escondió la pena que le daba el asunto soltando una risa inocente. De solo imaginar qué tanto podía tener Kakashi en mente, el calor en sus mejillas se acentuaba un poco más. Volvió a sonreírle embobada. _Porque él le encantaba_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, no estoy segura de qué tanto éxito tenga la cosa esta, tampoco de qué lectores tendrá, así que me limito a aclarar algunas cosas y expresar mi agradecimiento a aquellos que lo leyeron. Este one-shot debía ser publicado para el 15 de septiembre, tal vez el 16, siendo alusivo a cumpleaños de este personaje, Hatake Kakashi. Se me pasó completamente, y tenías unas cuántas cosas que modificarle, así que no fue posible que lo publicara entonces. Lo estoy publicando algo tarde, pero espero les agrade :D **

**La relación entre Kakashi y Sakura es una que me parece completamente interesante y digna de ser narrada, amo a ambos personajes, y verlos unidos se me hace interesante. Es cierto que es algo complejo siendo que son profesor y alumna, pero se siguen viendo bien -mueran aquellos que no respetan mi opinión(?-. **

**Ojalá les haya agrado al pequeño shot, espero volvamos a leernos :D Recuerden revisar, sin compromisos, mis otros fics: Never too late (NejiSaku), y Todo por ti (SasoSaku). El primero esta acabado, pero el segundo necesita algo de atención D: lo juro, jaja. -Jodida publicidad ¬¬-**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**


End file.
